


Correr

by Juli_Strehl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Sales a correr, te persiguen, te cazan, te...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correr

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer trabajo que publico aquí, ay que nervios...no, es broma, lo de los nervios al menos. A quien le de un vistazo: Gracias por leer ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf es propiedad de Jeff Davies.

El barro se adhiere a sus zapatillas mientras corre por el bosque. Esquiva varias piedras, ramas y arbustos. Un charco salpica sus piernas desnudas y el aire parece quemar sus pulmones. Huele a mojado y tiene el olor pegado a sus fosas nasales.

Se gira una vez, dos, tres, y las que hagan falta para comprobar que no le persiguen. Cuando cree haber despistado a su atacante, para, se da la vuelta y observa a su alrededor. Tiene los shorts de deporte pegados a los muslos, y siente como el sudor le ha empapado la camiseta de tirantes y los calzoncillos.

Se pasa una mano por encima de la boca para secarse el sudor y gira sobre sí mismo buscando cualquier rastro de su perseguidor. Nada, parece que le ha despistado.

Sonríe con una mueca de superioridad. Es mejor que ellos, siempre lo ha sabido, no importa que no le hayan querido regalar el mordisco. Le da igual. En momentos como este siente que no lo necesita. Hombres Lobo, qué más da que sean más rápidos, fuertes y ágiles si son tan estúpidos como para perder el rastro de un humano.

Está tan convencido de su victoria, que apenas se percata del ligero movimiento que se percibe a su derecha antes de que el enorme cuerpo del lobo caiga sobre él. Jackson aterriza sobre el suelo mojado, sintiendo el barro y la humedad adherirse a su cuerpo. Presa del pánico intenta arrastrarse o en su defecto girarse, pero no puede hacerlo, el enorme cuerpo del lobo le aprisiona en contra de su voluntad.

Las garras del lobo se pasean por la marca de su nuca lentamente y por unos instantes Jackson piensa que su atacante es Peter Hale, y que vuelve a estar en el videoclub a merced del psicótico Alfa. El Dejá Vú se extingue conforme la enorme lengua del cambia formas se posa con fuerza en la marca de su nuca y la lame.

Asustado y desconcertado, Jackson contiene la respiración mientras el enorme lobo sobre su espalda va tomando poco a poco una forma más humana. Puede notar su pesada respiración en su oreja derecha y como parte del peso de su atacante se esfuma. Cree que va a tener una oportunidad, que podrá escapar. Si minutos antes se mentía a sí mismo pensando y creyendo que no necesitaba el Don del Mordisco, ahora maldice a Derek Hale por no haberle dado lo que quería. Por no hacerle fuerte, invencible. Por no darle lo que cree que se merece.

Vuelve a llover y entre el frío, el agua, la desesperación y el terror, Jackson siente horrorizado como el Hombre Lobo no solo le tiene inmovilizado, sino que también está restregando su excitada polla contra sus nalgas.

Y a pesar de que lo intenta, pronto comprende que no puede hacer nada.

Le rasga la ropa.

Le abre las piernas.

Se lo folla.

Una follada lenta y dolorosa. Jackson clava las uñas en la tierra bajo sus manos y aprieta con fuerza los dientes, mientras lágrimas de impotencia resbalan por sus sucias mejillas. Le escuecen las rodillas, llenas de arañazos, y está entumecido por el frío. Solo es capaz de sentir como el cambia formas arremete una y otra vez contra su cuerpo y como se corre con un gruñido apagado.

Ya está hecho. Ha pasado.

El enorme lobo desaparece. Durante unos instantes, Jackson se queda ahí tumbado, sollozando débil, maltrecho y malherido. El cielo ha vuelto a escampar y así, tirado y sucio, podría ser confundido por un cadáver.

Se levanta, le fallan las piernas, vuelve a levantarse; se sube con lentitud los calzoncillos y los shorts. Después se tambalea hasta unos arbustos y vomita.

Nadie lo sabrá jamás. Ni sus padres, ni Lydia, ni Danny, nadie.

Mientras camina cerca del borde de la carretera, siente como el sol de California seca el sudor, el agua y el barro que resbala por su cuerpo, y entonces echa a correr. Ha salido a correr para mantenerse en forma, se cayó mientras llovía, solo eso, nada más. Nadie debe saberlo, nadie, nunca.

Regresa a casa como salió, corriendo.


End file.
